


go stupid

by changbinz



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Its just texting, M/M, Texting, This Is STUPID, it's short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinz/pseuds/changbinz
Summary: Isak:i think i need your helpEven:tell meIsak:there's this horrible bug in our bathroom and i cant step out of the shower with that there because what if it flies even it will eat me alive





	go stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts and it's short as fuck but. here you have it

**Isak**

 

babe

 

you know that im like

 

super tough and independent 

 

and i can do things for myself

 

**Even**

 

yes 

 

im proud 

 

**Isak**

 

thanks

 

but you know like

 

that one thing you said to me the other day when i got stressed with an exam and snapped at you when you tried to help me 

 

**Even**

 

so like every day

 

be more specific 

 

**Isak**

 

shut up 

 

whatever

 

you said tough independent guys that do things for themselves sometimes need help from others 

 

**Even**

 

ah

 

that's a good one

 

i'll need to give past-even a pat on the shoulder for that 

 

**Isak**

 

i think i need your help

 

**Even**

 

tell me

 

**Isak**

 

there's this horrible bug in our bathroom and i cant step out of the shower with that there because what if it flies even it will eat me alive

 

**Even**

 

my brave man

 

i shall rescue you

 

**Isak**

 

you're not rescuing me you're just

 

helping me with stuff

 

ok

 

bring a fucking gun i dont think the thing is gonna give up easily 

 

**Even**

 

i bet it's smaller than your toenail

 

**Isak**

 

it has six legs, even

 

he can take you down with those six

 

**Even**

 

i have two arms and a shoe on my hand i think i can handle it

 

holy fucking fuck that's bigger than your toenail 

 

**Isak**

 

WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME COME BACK HERE 

 

**Even**

 

isak

 

im so sorry 

 

i love you

 

it was nice meeting you

 

i wish i could do something about it, it pains me to know you'll be dead in a few minutes 

 

**Isak**

 

i want a refund

 

when i said i wanted a boyfriend people promised me more

 

**Even**

 

i cant be your knight in shining armor

 

guess we'll both be chicken littles

 

wasn't he scared of everything

 

i dont remember the movie 

 

we should rewatch it if you survive and we'll eat chicken as we watch a chicken 

 

**Isak**

 

come in here and

 

KILL IT

 

**Even**

 

why dont

 

YOU

 

do that 

 

**Isak**

 

even im naked

 

im inside a shower, naked

 

**Even**

 

you trying to turn me on or

 

**Isak**

 

shut up 

 

my most vulnerable parts are exposed if i get out of here and the thing is waiting to attack, im an easy target

 

**Even**

 

and im not???

 

**Isak**

 

bitch 

 

he's not expecting an attack from behind, you gotta hit him out of nowhere 

 

**Even**

 

when did we establish it is a he 

 

**Isak**

 

i 

 

cant believe you sometimes

 

**Even**

 

i'll enter the bathroom to give them a hug

 

**Isak**

 

ok you distract him with that 

 

and i'll hit him with the shampoo bottle 

 

omg even wait

 

it's moving

 

it's getting out of the bathroom

 

im free

 

omg yEs

 

should i wait to get out because like maybe he got someone to replace him and there's another one trying to catch me 

 

even???

 

**Even**

 

even is dead. you're next

love,

insect xx

 

**Isak**

 

first of all

 

you're not funny 

 

second of all

 

why would the little ugly thing sign with LOVE he wants to kill me i want to kill him, there's no love involved 

 

**Even**

 

you're heartless, baby

 

what if they wanted to be your friend?

 

**Isak**

 

by spying on me as i take a shower?

 

yeah, no

 

i dont need stalker friends 

 

**Even**

 

right

 

i stalked you for the longest time though 

 

i was watching you constantly 

 

**Isak**

 

I Married My Stalker!? NOT CLICKBAIT 

 

**Even**

 

it's probably been done before, spice it up 

 

**Isak**

 

I Fell In Love With The Man I Found Following Me Everywhere!? NOT CLICKBAIT

 

**Even**

 

too long, no one will read it 

 

**Isak**

 

My Boyfriend Is Annoying

 

**Even**

 

hm

 

nah

 

doesn't even sound interesting

 

**Isak**

 

im done with you

 

did you kill it

 

**Even**

 

kill what?

 

**Isak**

 

babe

 

the murderer that was in our bathroom seconds ago

 

**Even**

 

oh

 

no

 

i didn't see it 

 

im making myself a sandwich, you want one?

 

**Isak**

 

what

 

even

 

we're UNPROTECTED 

 

i don't know how to fight an insect and he's just chillin around in our apartment what were u thinkin

 

we DEAD

 

**Even**

 

i'll keep you safe in my arms

 

**Isak**

 

i

 

that was so sweet 

 

**Even**

 

:) 

 

**Isak**

 

i think that 

 

if i get out of the shower and like run to our bedroom i'll make it 

 

i'll survive 

 

please bring those sandwiches here? <3 

 

**Even**

 

i'll think about it

 

**Isak**

 

and your arms 

 

bc i need those to feel safe

 

**Even**

 

aw

 

**Isak**

 

you promised so

 

give me those arms 

 

and if you like have to go to the bathroom at night or something leave them with me

 

they're mine now

 

**Even**

 

this took a turn i didnt expect 

 

mayo or no mayo?

 

**Isak**

 

yes mayo

 

**Even**

 

be there in five <3 

 

**Isak**

 

i'll look for a movie <3 

 

**Even**

 

an iconic duo, you and me

 

**Isak**

 

always 

  
  



End file.
